


[Podfic] How the Grinch Stole Christmas

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Series: Be Green Do Crime! [Podfic Anthology] [6]
Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bromance, Case Fic, Christmas, Cover Art, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Jenko and Schmidt go to the North Pole, via the mall. (With apologies to Build-A-Bear and Boris Karloff.)
Series: Be Green Do Crime! [Podfic Anthology] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733689
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] How the Grinch Stole Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How the Grinch Stole Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810528) by [an_sceal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_sceal/pseuds/an_sceal). 



> Recorded for the "Be Green, Do Crime" anthology for voiceteam
> 
> Wow look I recorded a thing, it's been so long. Thank you to voiceteam for the motivation to record, and my teammates for the help. AND look at that cover art!!!!! it makes me laugh so much, growlery is a genius yall
> 
> And thank you to an_sceal for giving me permission to podfic this story :)

  
Cover art by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery).

**Listen:**

Your browser does not support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [play this podfic](https://wingedwords.s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/How+the+Grinch+Stole+Christmas/%5B21+Jump+Street%5D+How+the+Grinch+Stole+Christmas.mp3) in another tab.

 **Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://wingedwords.s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/How+the+Grinch+Stole+Christmas/%5B21+Jump+Street%5D+How+the+Grinch+Stole+Christmas.mp3) (15 MB) ||| [M4B](https://wingedwords.s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/How+the+Grinch+Stole+Christmas/%5B21+Jump+Street%5D+How+the+Grinch+Stole+Christmas.m4b) (10 MB)

 **Length** : 00:21:51


End file.
